First sight
by Black Ice-rozaflame
Summary: An adommy fic. In tommy joe ratliff's point of view, how he meets adam lambert when he moves to San Deigo and falles in love with him but there's a twist. Sorry not good at summerys, Just read, and review.
1. the fucking move

First sight- by rozaflame

rated-M for content and languadge.

A/N-this is purely fiction, events may or may not have happend.

DISCLAMER: I own nothing.

ps. This entier story is in Tommy's point of view, and I mean no offence to any religon or person, or thing in my story.

* * *

_ Chapter 1 the fucking move_

I fucking hate my life, why? I'll tell you why. My family is a bunch of self-obsorbed compassionless christen monsters, that's why. And, I hate them twice as much now because their so fucking selfish as to force me to move with them to San Deigo. Leving my friends and my band behind.

And it's all because my dad got relocated. He's a preacher. A fucking _preacher_. What I don't get is why I have to come with. I'm 17 and more than capable of taking cair of myself.

"TOMAS" My mothers screaching at the top of her lungs again. God what is it now.

I take out my earphones annoid and still pissed at them. "WHAT?"

"Don't use that tone of voice with me young man." Yeah, yeah, yeah, what do you fucking want. If only I could say that.

"We are stoping, do you need to go to the bathroom?" I think a moment.

"No, but I need something to drink or I'll die of dehidration."

I get out and streach. Short or not, I hate being in craped spaces, and my legs hurt from being sqwished. After making sure I didn't break any bones from sitting in the car, I look around.

I walk into the gastation store and go to the drinks. Mmmm coke, that's what I need right now. I would prefer alcahal, but my parents would kill me. I grab a coke, a few packs of gum, and pack of cigerats. Man my parents would filip if they saw me with them, and walk up to the cashire.

"Is that all, she asks with a smile. She has a pritty smile.

"Yes, thank you." i put the cigerats in my back pocket and walk to the car.

I sit down getting back in the cramped piece of hell and pop open my soda. One sip and I'm in hevan, at least untill my mom comes in.

"Tomas, what are you drinking?" She's stairing at the drink in my hand.

"Uhh, coke" can you not fucking read?

"Where did you get it?" she looks like she's about to take it out of my hands and dump it on the pavement.

Oh fuck no, she ain't getting my drink. "I bought it, and I am drinking it." I tell her firmly. You ain't gonna win this time bitch.

She frowns but drops the subject. Score! I smile and put my earphines back in and lissen to Nine Inch Nails. I pop in some gum and loose myself in the music. At least untill my annoing little sister has to do what she dose best, Annoy me.

"Tommy, Tommy, TOMMY!" for god's sakes alright already.

"What?"

"Hi" I roll my eyes and focus on the music.

"Hay,Tommy. Tommy!"

I sigh "Yes?"

"Whatcha lissin to?" My mom wips around.

"Young lady! That is _not_ how you speek. It is what are you lissing to. I will _not_ have you useing slang like your brother!" My sister pouts.

"How come he can do it but I can't?" she wines. God she's sutch a baby sometimes.

"He dose it because he has no respect! And he's an adult, well almost adult"

I smile. Score again! My point has been made. Nice. I go back to lissing to my music.

Around lunchtime we arive at the house. It's boring. All white. It is bigger than our old one though. My sister stops pouting and jumps out of the car. I sigh.

"Tommy, come help me with these boxes." god dose no one know how to say a fucking please in this god damn house but me?

"Sure" I bring in my boxes and my sisters.

when I'm done my father looks at me amazed. I may be short and small, but I'm strong and sturdy. He of all people should know that well enough, considering all the fights I get into. I smile to myself and escape to my new room.

It despretly needs a paint job. White, white, and more white. I go downstaires and hunt through the boxes untill I find a can of black paint. I go back up to my room, move everything into the hall and start painting. I'm on my last stroke when my parents walk up.

"TOMMY JOE RATLIFF, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" I hear them shout. Damn it.

"My room needed a paint job." They walk in and see the black walls. My mom almost faints.

My dad just stands there, then grabs my mom and walks away. I admire his restraint. I paint my door then dump the now empty paint can in the garbage.

Latter my mom calls me down, waking me from a nap. And if you know me, I was grouchy as hell. Natraly.

I make my way down the stairs muttering a string of curses. When I reach the landing I hear my mom gasp.

"Tommy, are you ok?"

I look up. I can tell my hair is a mess and there are bags under my eyes. My gray te-shirt is wrinkled, and I'm sqwinting agenst the light. I can see there's four people in the doorway. A red haired woman, brown haired man, a red haired teenager about my age and a brown haired little boy who looks to be about my little sister's adge.

"I'm fine, who the fuck are they." my words are slerred.

I streach out like a cat, hay, my friends don't call me kitty for the hell of it, and yawn. Knowing i probly look like a mess dose not put me in a good mood, and hell i'm never in a god mood when i first wake up.

"Tommy, did you get in the wine celler again?" I blink.

"No" my voice is stable. "But I did just wake up from a verry plesent nap" I glaire daggers at my mom.

"Well, these are the lambert's, there our next door nabers." she blows me off.

I look at them then couch it saying nothing. Puting my feet up on the table, I turn on the T.V. the couch sags as someone sits next to me. I involinterly look up into deep electruc blue eyes. The red head teen is sitting next to me.

"Hi, I'm adam." He smiles at me his hand outstreached tword me. I glaire daggers at his hand, contempting to bite it if he dosen't get it away from me. Yeah I have issues with being touched. So what. He pulls his hand back.

"Tommy" I mutter looking at the T.V. He smiles and laughs a bit.

"You look tierd." He notes. I give him a 'no duh' look.

"Tommy, go show them your room." My mother commands. Again no fucking please?

I smirk. "Ok" and push myself up off the couch watching as adam gracefully stands and follows me. I bound up the staires and launch myself onto my bed. Both boys come up the stairs and stop. Looking at me, then my stuff, then the black door, then back to me.

"I just painted my room, so I'm staying out here, the hallway is my room." I explaine. The boys nod.

Adam laughs. "How do you get dressed?"

he amuses me. I point to the open bathroom door. "Bathroom" he laughs again.

Interesting boy this adam. The younger one, Neil I believe, is looking at my instroments.

Adam notices too.

"You play guitar?" I nod.

"Guitar, keyboard and bass." he seams impressed.

Neil walks over to my keyboard. "I wanna learn how to play."

I laugh. He's childish, but It's kinda cute.

"Maybe I'll teach you sometime."

His eyes go wide, "Realy? realy, realy, realy?"

He's all exited. So cute.

"Yeah." he smiles ear to ear and races down the staires to tell his parents. Adam looks at me.

His eyes are so fucking blue. Like the ocean, seams like you fall right into them. He leans forward his lips so close to mine I can feal his breath.

"You seem interesting, I may just have to come by when your actualy in your room." his voice is low. It turns me on. Oh, did I mention I was STRAIT. What. The. Fuck.

Why am I getting turned on, by a guy no less. And why the fuck is my hart pounding in my head like crazy. What dose it mean that his lips so pink, and soft looking, are bear inches away and I want to close that distance. I must be looseing my mind. I. Am. Not. Gay.

He smirks (I hate that smirk) and turns. "I'll see you later, sometime"

He leaves me on my bed going absolutly crazy. I think my hart, and possably my sexuality, might be in danger here. FUCK. I hate my life.


	2. new boy

First sight- by rozaflame

rated-M for content and languadge.

A/N- next chapter, no hate, I own nothing, enjoy :)

ps. this chapter will be mutch longer.

* * *

Chapter 2- New boy

I wake up in compleat darkness, just the way I like it. I yawn and streach burring under my covers. Mmmm, I am so not a morning person. I sit up and look around. I'm in my bed, in the hallway. Shit! I grab my blankets hunt down a black te-shirt and skinny jeans and race into the bathroom.

Once dressed, I open the door to my bedroom and make sure the paint is dry. My room smells like fresh paint, but the paint is dry. Being as quiet as possable, I move everything into my room. I hang a mirror above my desk, add the shelfs on eather side of the mirror, and the black curtains over the window.

Looking around satisfied, I look in the mirror, hunt down my brush and atempt to tame my untameable hair. After wressling with my hair for ten minnets, I finnaly get it tamed. Once my hair is perfect, I do my make-up. Black eyeliner, smokey stile black and gray eyeshadow, and dark red lipgloss that taists like cherrys, and I'm good.

I unpack my cloths and arrange them in my closet. I make sure my makeup is in my aranged box, and my picturs are up on the shelfs, then I hunt down my jewlry boxes. Finding my jewlry I take out a black ribben with a bell on it and tie it like a chocker around my neck. I fish out my black and silver cross on a silver chain and put it on. (that I do just because it gose with the look I'm creating.)

Putting on black stud earings, and loose chains on my pants, I find my plain black braclets that hug my wrists and slide them on. I step back admiring myself in the mirror. hmm, I'm missing something. I studdy my appearence and smile knowing what I'm missing. I hunt down my creepers and slide them on then grab my leather jacket.

There we go, perfect. I open my door and sneek down the staires looking at the oven's clock. 4:27 A.M.

I'm up early. Like, way, way early. I growl slightly. What the fuck. This place is messing with my sleep. Oh well. I surch the cabnets untill I find something appatizing. I find nothing I want to eat.

I take two slices of bread and grab the toaster. I grab a pan and two eggs and grab the backen out of the fridge taking two strips. I put the backen in the microwave, the bread in the toaster, and fry up the eggs. There, breakfast is surved. I start the coffie pot and start devowering my breakfast. I take a cup of coffie and drink it washing my meal down.

I hear someone come down the staires as I'm washing my dishes. I look up and see my mom turn on the light, I blink agenst the sudden brightness.

"Tommy? what are you doing up?" she looks at me then at what I'm doing then at me again.

"I woke up" that's all I say, that's all I feel like saying.

"Are you realy wairing _that_ today, I mean you have school..." she trailes off as I glaire at her.

"Yes I'm wairing _this_ today, I can wair whatever the fuck I want." she frowns.

"Languadge, Tommy languadge" she shakes her head. My dad comes in and his eyes pop at the sight of me.

He wisely stays scilent. I push past them and walk into my room. I look at the picture on my bedside table. Me, my friends Chris, Mat, and Dave, and my ex girlfrend Cathy are laughing. Just hanging out. I look happy. I flip the picture over and sigh. Something bright goes off through my window.

Getting up off my bed I open my curtans and look outside. I'm looking straite into my naber's house, and straite at Adam's bear back. His room rocks. He's got poasters of lots of different music artists and bands. his desk is litterd with make up and he seams to be wrighting something in a notebook. I try to look away but I can't. He looks up, our eyes meet. Damn I love his eyes. He smiles and waves at me. I blush and wave back turning around and closing my curtans.

Around 5:45 I grab my bag, wich is black and red goth stile, and go downstaires. I smile at my sister and she looks up at me.

"Cool! I wanna look like that, you look like a total rockstar!" sometimes having a little sister, is self- esteem helpful.

"You think?" I laugh at her wide fan girl eyes.

Our mother frowns. "Grammer" she looks at my sister. "I want to, and you will not. I will not have both my kids walking around like clowns. Bad enough Tommy's doing it, I don't need you too"

I roll my eyes at mom and walk outside. Adam is talking with someone in his garadge.

"Hay! Tommy, come here." God how do I know that voice so well when I've only heard it a cuple of times?

I look up at them. Adam is sitting on a black Mersaties Benz and a tall bronett with lots of mussle is standing next to him. I walk over slowly.

"Hay Adam, uhh..." I look at the brunett he smiles

"Monte" I nod. Monte, odd name.

"You need a ride?" adam asks.

I frown thinking a moment then smile. Aww what the hell, I feel like teasing.

"You offering?" he smiles a bit amused.

"You could say that." he looks me up and down. "Nice look, it sutes you."

I smile at the complement. I hope the other kids at school are like adam, I think I might like it here.

Then I notice what he's wairing. He had on a black tight fitted te-shirt that hugged his figer, tight ass black skinny jeans, that showed off in all the wrong places (in my oppion) and black boots. he had on a tight spiked choker matching cuffs and a matching belt. he looked good.

Wait what. He looked good. Hello crazy train, good bye sanity. I. Am. Not. Gay. but apperently my mind dosn't agree.

Then I noticed his make-up. black eyeliner on the realy hevy side. and black eyeshadow with a bluish tint to bring out his eyes. His hair was slightly spiked and he had, glitter?, in it. Lots of glitter. Hmm, overall he looked bad ass and hot.

Well hello again crazy thoughts. I shake my head and sigh. Adam arches an eyebrow. God he looks sexy, and god I need to stop.

I look at my watch. "When you leaving for school?"

He smiles, "Right about now, you comming?"

I nod my head and get in the passenger side up front. He climbs in the drivers side and Monte climbes in back. I put my feet up on the dashboard and get comfterble.

Adam laughs at me "feet down, rockstar" I roll my eyes and keep my feet where they are. Nope. He laughs harder but says nothing.

He pulls out and we drive to school. Carmlton high. It's about ten minnets away. I smile well here we go. New school, meet the new boy.

We pull into the student parking lot and the first thing I notice is that everyone is stairing at us, or me. I put on a brave face, get out of adam's car, and walk to the front door. I pull back opening the door and walk in. There are clusters of other students hanging around talking by there lockers.

Speeking of lockers, I hunt down mine and open it. Grabing what I'll need for the first three classes of the day, I toss my bag in my locker and close it. I look up. A small crowd has gathered around me. What the fuck? I ignore it and walk to my first class, English.

I could hate the teacher just because of the subject he taught, but I was playing nice so I stood there and waited calmly for him to notice me. Yah, if you know me, I'm not the most patent person in the world, and I have a quick temper. After standing for what felt like an hour, I slamed my hand on the teachers desk startling the entire class. Yeah, This will be fun.

"How long do you plan on letting me stand here?" acid drips of my voice, wich is hard thanks to the fact I'm pissed. For one thing, I'm loving the fact that I can make a good first impression. You dont mess with me, and I think I got the point accross.

The teacher looks up startled to meet my eyes that most likely look black thanks to my make up and my flaring temper. He leans back.

"S-sorry, Umm your the new student?" I roll my eyes. No duh.

"Yeah." he looks at the class.

"Why don't you go sit in back next to adam." He shyes away from me.

Adam? I turn and sure enough, Adam is siting in the back row looking amused. I make my way to the back and slide into the seat next to him.

"Hay." he chukkles.

"Hay." I smile faintly. Hmmm interesting start.

After sitting through a painfully boring english class, the bell murcefully rings alowing me to escape. I walk into science. The teacher's cool. He looks up and smiles.

'Tommy Joe ratliff?" I nod.

He assines me a seat next to a goth chick. Hmm. I look around. No familer faces.

"Ok class, turn to padge 65 start on paragraph 3." oh shit. I dont have a book.

I sigh and get up walking over to his desk. He looks at me and it dawns on him. "Oh, sorry Mr. Ratliff, here's your book." he hands me an all too familer white science book.

I turn to the page and sure enough, I've already read the assinment. I lean back and put my feet up on the desk.

"Mr. Ratliff, is there something wrong." I shake my head.

"Then why arn't you reading?" oh yeah, he dosen't like me.

"Because I was already on page 686 at my old school." I inform him rolling my eyes.

He turns red, but drops it.

Again the bell rings letting me make my escape. After another boring class, history, I escape to lunch. I go to my locker exchange materials, grab my lunch and walk into the cafiteria. My lunck box matches my backpack and has chaines on it, good old me.

I find a table that's sort of off put from the others and open my bag, Taking out a red soda, large bag of barbicue chips, and some kind of cake like pastery. Ok...thank you sister? I shrug to myself and pop open my chips devowering them quickly.

"Well no wonder why your so skinny, you dont eat enough." My head snaps up at adam's voice. He slides into the seat across from me, and monte slides in next to adam. I laugh.

"Naw, I eat plenty, I just have a high matablism." he looks at me. I toss my chip back in the trash and eat the pastry thing. Hmmm, not bad. Then sip at my soda.

"So what was that in english?" he studdies me.

"Oh you mean with the teacher? I hate being ignored, and a perfect opertunity to him in his place." I grin at adam's exprestion.

He rolles his eyes. "Great I'm the rebles naber." I laugh,

"Yes, yes you are."

The rest of the school day passes by quickly, with me hardly paying any atention to anything. I"m leaning agenst adam's car when he walks out of the theater. I deside to play with him.

I sneek up behind him realy quiet, then wrap my arms around his waist.

"Hay." He looks up startled.

"God don't do that. I nearly had a hart attack!" he freeks out then laughs. I let him go and climb into his car.

"Monte comming home with us?" he climbs in and starts the car.

"No, he's got his own ride home." Hmmm, ok then.

When we're around the corner he suddenly stops the car, making me lurch forward in my seat.

"OW! Fuck warn a guy befour you do that!"

He smirks, and leanes over. My hart starts pounding. he stops with his lips an inch away from mine.

"Are you gay?" wow curve ball much.

"Er, No."

he blinks. "You seam gay are you sure?"

I laugh, "I'm straite dude." and pull back uncompterbul.

"Have you tryed going out with a guy?" I frown.

"No, not realy my parents would blow a casket, and maby kill me too." I sudder.

He frowns but leanes away driving to his house. I get up uncomphterbly and walk to my front door.

"Hay, Tommy." i hear him call.

I turn hesetently. "yeah?"

"Are we doing this tomarrow too, or just today?" i think a moment.

"Well, I do need a ride, and you did offer, so yeah, if you'll still let me." he smiles.

"Ok, see you tomarrow."

"Yeah, tomarrow."

I walk into my house and fly up to my room locking the door behind me. Oh what a day.

* * *

So, review please. and thank you.

3 Roza.


	3. falling in love

First sight- by rozaflame

A/N -Chapter three. enjoy :) again I own nothing.

Ps. I dont know if this will be long or short, I'm just righting.

* * *

Chapter 3- Falling in love.

_"Adam...please, I'm not sure yet."_ _he looks at me with those ocean blue eyes._

_"Please Tommy, please, just once" such big blue eyes. So big and child like.._

_"Oh, alright, once. If I dont like it...you will stop right?" _

_He looks at me sincerly. "I will"_

_Then his lips are on mine, so soft and gentle. His hand moves to the back of my neck grabing my hair. He playes with my hair a little than moves his hands down my body to the edge of my shirt. He pulls it up slowly his hand passing over my nipple. Oh god that feels good. _

_He releaces my mouth and kisses my neck leaving small bites, love bites. My shirt is off and his is soon to follow. he moves his hands down to my belt. and pulls it out of the loops until he flips the mittle bar thingie and my pants get way loose. he playes with the buttin, then unhooks it pulling my zipper down slowly._

_"Tommy" his voice is so dark, so suducive, so hot,"It seems that you have a problem, should I take cair of that for you?" _

_His hand runnes over my throbing cock as he chuccles darkly and continues teasing me. "Well?"_

"Tommy!" my mom calls. Shit! I'm dead. Fear washes through me, cold and so so familer.

"Tommy, dinner" she calles again.

Shit, shit, shit! Wait, dinner? Did she say _dinner_? Oh fuck! I fell asleep. My eyes open wide and I'm looking at my black bedroom cealing. Oh phew, it was just a dream.

_It was just a dream..._

I sigh and sit up jumping off the bed. Mmm, I smell food. I race downstaires.

"Mmmmm, smells good." I smile at the savery mouthwatering aroma. Tacos, Yum.

I sit down hapily and devower my food.

_"Well no wonder why your so skinny, you dont eat enough."_

I hear adam's words in my head. Man if he saw me like this. I smile imagining the look on his pritty face if he saw- wait, _pritty face_? Oh no. Not again. I. Am. Not. Gay. Mind! You think I am, but I'm NOT! 

I sigh. Here we go again. I'm not fucking gay, but yet, my mind thinks I am. I mean whats with the dream...

I remember the dream and blush.

"Tommy, are you ok? Your face is red.." my mother looks at me.

"I'm fine, I'm not hungree, I'll go take my shower, I'm tierd." I mumble excusing myself from the table three tacos of the ten I usealy eat still on my plate.

My parents look at me conserd, but let it go looking at eachother.

Once I'm safly in my room, I grab some old gray sweatpants and a white te-shirt and pad over to the bathroom. I close and lock the door then turn on the hot water striping. I look in the miror. My make-up is smuged, my hair is greasy, and my eyes are paniced. I look like a mess, in desperate need for a shower.

Once the water is hot enough, I step in. The heat helps relax my stiff tence mussles. I run my hands down my body fealing grosed out. I grab my peach soap and wash my body throughly. After my body feels clean enough, I poor some shampoo on my hand and work on my hair. When I'm sure I'm compleatly clean of grime and soap, I shut off the water and step out into a clowd of fog, or mist, one of the two, maby both.

I sigh wiping the miror and drying myself. I slip on my boxers, then my sweats, then my shirt, then attempt to dry my hair. When my hair is mostly water free, I hang up the towle and brush my teath. Minty freash breath + a clean warm body = Sleepy tommy. I walk into my room, close my door, and crawl into bed falling asleep instantly.

The sun blinds me when I wake up. Damn I forgot to close my curtans. Grumbling I force myself up and walk over to my window. I look out and DAMN! Adam's naked and bent over leaving me with a clear view of his but. Thankfully, for once, I can move so i close the curtans and turn away. Shit, nice way to wake up in the morning, NOT!

Closing my eyes and shaking my head, I try to push the image out of my mind. I look in the mirror and grone. Bed hair, not good hair. After I finaly get my hair under contrul I do my make-up. Simple black eyeliner and dark red shadow with the same lipgloss as yesterday. Yummy cherries. I look at the mirror satisfied with what I see, then turn to my closet.

I hunt through my cloths. Picking out a pair of black skinny jeans and a tight red te-shirt with a black skull, I slide them on and hunt down my creapers. Looking in the mirror I put in black and red studs, hook on a black chain to my pants, and slip on a black chained red skull neckless. Rockstar I am.

I grab my bag and silently make my way down the staires. My mom's in the kitchen making coffie.

"Mornin" I say nice and loud. right behind her.

"Ahhhh! Tommy don't do that!" she screams.

I laugh my head of. Once I sober up, thanks to my mom's glairs, I smile at her and grab some butterd up toast.

"Adam's giving me rides to and from school, I may be home late. See ya." I call over my sholder as I step through the door.

The garadge is still closed so I knock on the front door. Mrs. Lambert answers.

"Oh, hello Tommy," Mrs. lambert smiles at me.

"Hi Mrs. lambert, is adam ready yet?" I smile back.

"Almost, why dont you come in?" She moves away leaving me room to walk in. I do and look around.

"Nice house." I comment. She smiles.

"Thank you"

I Look up and after a moment walk up the staires to adam's room. How did I know it was adam's room? The sent. Hay i'm not a freak, adam just uses some strong kind of colone. He smells like Dior, vanilla, and ... adam. I knock on the door.

"Come in" I hear adam call. I open the door and step in then frease. He's pulling on his shirt, and well, he just looks _Hot_. Oh not again.

He looks up at me. "Oh, hay Tommy." he smiles making my hart beat faster. Gah, stupid hart..

"Hay adam. You ready to go yet?" I study him, thinking the answer is no.

"Uhh, no, not yet." he laughs.

Just like I thought.

"Ok, I can wait" I can't stop looking at him. His tight black te-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans leave little to the imagination. His feet are bear and his face is make-up less, he looks hot in a I-just-got-up kind of way.

God, enough with the gay thoughts already. He looks at me his Make-up on, dark black eyeliner, and deep blackish blue better. He slides on black combat boots and a black leather jacket.

"Kay, ready to go now." He smiles, oblivious to how it gives my hart a jump start. Damn.

I follow him quietly to his car and climb in like yesterday. He looks at my feet and rolls his eyes. When we reach the curb my hart goes haywire as I remember what happened.

_He suddenly stops the car making me lurch forward in my seat._

_"OW! fuck, warn a guy befour you do that" _

_He smirks, and leanes over. My hart starts pounding. he stops with his lips an inch away._

_"Are you gay"_

Are you gay. I blink and look at adam his eyes are on the road, he glances at me.

"What?" He asks. I blush slightly.

"Nothing"

He raises and eyebrow. God that looks cool. "Hmmm."

We pull into the parking lot and I get out. Man this is so fucking crazy. The dreams, the thoughts, I sudder. I need to get away, just for a little bit. With that in mind, I'm the first in the classroom.

"Tommy?" Mr. Barner, the english teacher looks up at me.

"What?"

"Is there something you need?"

I look at him. "Naw, did we have homework last night?"

I think for a moment.

"no, I dont assine homework." He looks at me consurned.

"Oh, right." I mumble as I sit at my desk.

I put my feet up and lean back thinking. I must have fallen asleep because someone was shaking me. I open an eye grogily and look at the red head becide me.

"Tommy, Tommy? Are you ok." he looked conserned.

I yawn and steretch. "Yeah, why?" I mumble still half asleep.

He laughs. "You fell asleep evan befour class could start."

I laugh. "Wow, I think school got more boring than I remember" I say sliping into my rockstar rebel persona easly.

he rolls his eyes at me and sits down as the first bell rings and people start filing in.

Once school is out, I meat adam at his car. For some reason, he wants to play 20 Q's or something like it.

"Whats your favoret color?"

"Black"

"Favoret band?"

"Nine inch nails"

"Favoret book?"

"I don't read."

"Favoret instoment?"

"Bass"

And so on. It was an interesting drive home. Untill...

"Do you love me?"

Do I love you. Ummm Your a guy. So no. But, Those four little words ran circles in my head.

Do I love him? Can I love him? I know I like him, as a friend. Is it something more? The dreams, the thoughts, could I be in love with adam? Did he love me? Can I ask that? What is the answer I want?

I felt like I was going to be sick. He stops the car and I stumble out.

"I'll see you tomarrow" I mumble and slam the door leaning on it.

Crap, crap, crap, crap. I'm in love with adam, and I think I'm fucking gay. Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

Reviews please, and any Ideas for other storys.


	4. Confesions

First sight-By rozaflames

A/N Chapter 4, I'm on a roll lol. I own nothing. Enjoy :)

Ps. Sorry for spelling mistakes, But I got tierd of useing a dictionary to spell.

* * *

Chapter 4- Confessions.

Crap. I hate my fucking life. Why did my dad have to be relocated? Why did my parents have to make me move with them? And why did I have to fall in love with my next door naber? Fucking A man.

"Tommy?" My mom looks at me. "Are you ok? you look sick."

Well no duh. "I think I'm ganna be sick." I mumble and fly into the bathroom puking up my lunch. Shit.

"Tommy? Tommy!" I puke again.

She holds my hair out of my face and rubbs circals my back. I puke again. Fuck.

"Are you ok Tommy?"

"NO, I'M NOT OK" Puke. "DO I LOOK FUCKING OK?" Puke. God. Why am I puking?

"Breath tommy, don't yell. Have you been stressed out latly?" odd question to ask.

"Yeah a bit." I mumble. Yeah more like a lot. Moving, starting a new school, and falling in love with your naber, who's a guy, can do that to ya, ya know.

"Maybe having you move with us was a bad idea." Yeah ya think?

Finaly I stop pucking and can breath, though not verry well. she pats my back.

"Brush your teath and meat me in the living room.I think I sould tell you something...and you have something to explaine." _I_ have something to explaine? No I think _you_ have something to explaine.

I brush my teath, fealing much better, then walk out into the living room my mom and dad are sitting on the couch.

"Tommy sit down" my dad says calmly.

What the fuck is going on here? I sit down looking at them weraly. My dad takes a deep breath.

"Now Tommy I dont't want you to freak out now," Don't freak out, You don't tell someone to not freak out unless theres something that they should be freaked out about. I start freaking out.

"What's going on here? What arn't you telling me, why, what," I'm sobbing. Yeah it's lame, but I don't handle emotions well. Shut it.

"Tommy, Tommy relax, relax honny. It's ok Tommy relax." I take deep breaths.

"Tommy, your a hermaphrodite"

I blink a Hermaphrodite? "What's a hermophrodite?'

My mom shifts uncomfterably. "It's someone who's born as both genders, so your, your a girl and a boy Tommy. We chose your er, gender, and we chose boy."

I blink. Wow information overload. I'm a girl? and guy? How...what...cofusing, and oh shit.

I lurch forward and go to the bathroom pucking big time. When it subsides I brush my teath and come back out.

"Tommy, we have a question for you. have you been having...and itiament relashionship with another guy?"

I blink. What the fuck?

"No, why?" confused again.

"Well, you seam to have morning sickness wich is the first sign of being, er, pregnat.."

"How can I be pregnat if I'm still a virgan?" There I said it. I'm still a virgian, Shut it.

They look at me uncomfterable. I sigh. "I don't know why I'm so sick, but I'm still a virgian believe it or not, so what the fuck is wrong with me?"

"Maybe it's stress." my mom says hesently.

"You never did handle stress well, you always got sick, and moving and starting a new school, and meating new people, and just being a teen, that's a lot of stress." Ya think? Great I'm sick with stress.

I look at me. "Can I stay home from school, if this is because of stress, maybe I should take it easy you know..."

My mom nods. "Sure you can stay home sweety."

I half smile. "Can I uh, go upstaires and take a nap?"

They nod. Crap, crap, crap, I hate my life. Everything just keeps getting worce. I slowly make my way up the staires.

I close and lock my door then lay down. I'm a girl..and a guy...wait, dosn't that mean if I went out with adam I wouldnt be gay? How am I still thinking about that? Adam...blue eyed, red head, hot adam. The guy I fell in love with, the guy who is in the room through my window, the guy I want to talk to.

What would he think? If I told him. He would probly be discusted, aww man. He'd probly hate me, call me a freak.

Freak

I am a freak.

Tears well up in my eyes. I'm not a freak, I mean I can't be the only one right? Right?

_Your a freak._

Shut up.

_You've always been a freak._

Shut up!

_No one love's a freak, and thats what you are, a freak._

SHUT THE FUCK UP!

I burst into tears. I hate my life. It's not fair! What did I do to deserve this? Huh, What the fuck did I do? It's not fair god dammit!

"Tommy?" No oh god no, not now, don't let him see me like this.

"Tommy are you ok?" It's adam. Oh god no.

The doorbell rings. I hear my mom's voice. What is she saying. My dad's voice. What is he saying. Footsteps. My door handle jiggles.

"Tommy, Tommy, let me in."

I get up and unlock it. Oh god why? Why did I do that. He opens the door.

"Tommy, Tommy what's wrong." He looks at me worried.

_Freak._

I cry harder. He looks paniced.

"Tommy, Tommy calm down." he hugs me guiding me to the bed.

"Oh Tommy, please tell me what's wrong."

His arms are so warm, so comferting.

"I'm a, a, a..." I can't say it, god what would he think?

"What is it Tommy, what?" God I can't tell him.

"Tommy's a hermaphrodite" My mom and dad are in the doorway. Crap. Fuck them. Why'de they have to tell, why? He's going to hate me.

_Freak.._

"A..oh, Tommy, It's ok, It's ok, There's nothing wrong with you, your not the only one. Your not a freak."

H-How did he know, is he... no there's no way he's a... could he be?

"I think we'll leave you two alone" my dad pulls my mom away and closes the door as they leave.

"Tommy, calm down. There's nothing wrong with you, It's just genetics. No one can evan tell. Hell I didn't know untill your parents told me, I bet evan you didn't know." His words are comferting.

"S-So I'm n-not a f-f-fre-freak?"

I look up at him. He smiles slightly. "No Tommy, your not afreak, there's nothing wrong with you."

He's so accepting..I was worried about nothing.

"Well, now that I know one of your secrets, I guess it's only fair for me to tell you mine." he looks hesetent.

"O-Ok?"

"Oh, shhhh, Tommy, stop crying, please."

Slowly the tears stop falling and the sobs turn into hycups, then they too stop.

"Better?" I nod.

"Hmmm, Truth or dare?" Huh? Wasn't he supossed to tell me his seceret?

I frown. "Truth"

He thinks a moment. "How would you react, if I told you I wanted to kiss you, and that I'm gay?"

Oh...that's what he was..ok, now it makes sence.

"I would say go for it, and, I don't mind because I might be gay too, I'm not sure, consterting I'm half girl." I tell him honestly.

He smiles and leans in, cupping my face in his large hand. "I love you, Tommy"

His lips are warm and gentle. They taist like cherrys and mint. After a moment the shock wares off and I'm kissing him back our lips moving in union. Times stops.

A wine of protest escapes wghen he pulls back breaking the kiss. He smiles and laughs a bit.

"I think I should go.. will I see you at school tomarrow?" I smile then frown.

"No, I'm staying home, stress makes me sick, and well, I dont think I could blow this off as nothing.."

He nods. "I'll bring you your homework."

I grone and he laughs. Detangling himself from my grasp.

"I'll be back soon." He murmers in my ear.

He gose to leave.

"Wait" he turns.

"I Love you, Adam." I need to tell him.

"You know I love you too, you should get some sleep, I'll see you tomarrow." He leaves.

_"You know I love you too."_

My lips are tingling from the kiss my head's in hevan. Finaly, something good happens. I curl up in the blankets and smile drifting into the warm happy lands of dreams.

_"I love you, Tommy" _

I love you too adam. For once, I'm happy my family moved.

* * *

Chapter five on the way, Reviews please.


End file.
